1. Field of the Invention
The present invention a device and a process for stacking deep-drawn or injection-molded articles which are molded and stamped out of thermoplastic film in a multi-impression molding and stamping tool and then guided by a transfer device to a stacking station and from there to an ejection unit and a transport device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A process and a device for stacking containers are known from EP 1 075 023 B1 in which the containers which have been ejected from the mold are transferred by two retainer plates to two different stacking stations in alternation. Each of the stacking stations comprises two stacking baskets which can be moved horizontally and vertically on guideways by separate drives. The two retainer plates are necessary so that the articles of one machine cycle of the molding machine can be accepted and then passed onward. This configuration entails considerable complexity, because two retainer plates and two stacking stations are required, each station being equipped with two stacking baskets and correspondingly complicated guideways and drives for the stacking baskets.